


Quite a Surprise

by lasairfhiona



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pike springs a surprise on the crew of Enterprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite a Surprise

He didn't know what woke him. He was just suddenly wide awake. Rolling over he opened his eyes and looked out the sky window over his bead. The moon was nearly full and bright enough to light the room. For some reason a line from an ancient children's story came to mind. Something about the third start to the right, or was it to the left, and straight on to morning.

Somewhere out there in that tapestry of stars and planets was Enterprise. Ever since the starship deployed after its refit, he spoke to Jim every couple of weeks as the young Captain called to talk about being in command. And then there were his even more frequent conversations with Dr. McCoy, Len, as the doctor called at first just check up on his progress and as they got to know one another their conversations became less about the medicine and treatments and more about everything else. As he recovered he found he looked forward to their conversations more and more.

His thoughts were interrupted by his comm beeping.

"Go ahead," he said as he answered his comm.

"Admiral Pike, I'm sorry to wake you. There is an incoming transmission from Enterprise for you."

"Thank you," he said wiping his hand over his face. Jim would know what time it was Earth side so he really hoped nothing was wrong. "Give me a minute," he added as he reached for his walking sticks.

"Yes, sir."

Closing his comm, he stood and headed across the room to his desk unit, grabbing his robe off the foot of the bed on his way. Shrugging on the soft fabric, he remained standing one hand resting on his chair as he answered the vidcomm. "Pike here."

"Admiral Pike."

"Captain Kirk," he greeted with a smile when he saw the command staff standing with Jim on the bridge of Enterprise.

"Admiral we are about to go quiet for a mission and we wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas before we did," Jim explained with a smile.

Chris smiled and listened as every one of them gave their own personal greeting and left, even Spock who still proclaimed to not understand the holiday after living on Earth for so long added his own greeting. When it was just Jim and Len standing in front of the vid screen, he smiled at both of them. His fondness for this crew and these two men in particular was a known fact among everyone who knew him.

"Admiral, it's good to see you looking well. Hope you have a happy holiday, sir. Thank you."

"Same to you, Jim. You're welcome son," Chris told the young captain, knowing exactly what the young man was talking about.

McCoy was left standing alone as Jim wandered away after a few more words with the Admiral. "You're walking? How long?"

"About a week now. I told them I wanted to surprise you since it was due to your latest treatment idea," Chris explained. "I still use the chair quite a bit when I have to go into crowded situations or do a lot of going back and forth, but around home and in my office I walk as much as I can," he explained with a smile knowing that Len would refrain from complaining too much about not being informed about his progress immediately.

"Chris that's wonderful news. Now that's quite a surprise to spring on a person."

"They are forwarding the medical files to you as we speak. Merry Christmas, Len," Chris told him quietly with a smile.

"Merry Christmas, Chris."

Chris watched Len for a few minutes more, taking in his friend and the bustle of a shift change on Enterprise Bridge. He was glad he could talk to Jim and Len and he was glad he was able to surprise the young doctor with the results of his treatment and couldn't wait until they were able to have a much longer conversation, preferably in person.


End file.
